High Hopes
by Kashito91
Summary: When given the chance to get back someone you lost; what risks would you go to, to get them back safely?


**Alright, I'm back... and with something new. Reviews are very much appreciated... It's how I become a better writer...**

He was freezing. The chilly red sands of the plains was all his eyes could see for miles. His back was against a burnt-out house from a long time ago. He was tense, fearful; but if this turned out as he'd hoped; he'd have a good friend back in his arms. He was praying as hard as he could; wanting this to go right as the time drew nearer. Then he watched as his watch clicked to 11 pm. He did as he was told; tuning the radio to the prescribed frequency; Hey You ringing out of the speakers.

It had the desired effect. He suddenly felt a knife on his throat and a rough hand over his mouth. He wasn't afraid, though. He knew the bastard would pull something like this. "Glad you could make it, Throttle" The sickeningly slick voice purred in his ears as he was pulled inside. "As much as I wanted to do this for real, I couldn't take the chance of either Vinnie or Modo skinning my ass."

The tan mouse found it ironic that Mace was sporting the same disguise as he had done over a decade ago when he'd sold out the resistance. Then again, it had allowed him to blend in perfectly. "So, what's this all about, Mace? The mouse population remembers what you did that day..." Throttle said as he sat on the dusty floor of the former house, gently massaging his temples.

"Well, it's related to that day. I have a friend I want you to take home. As sweet as she is, she wants out; and honestly, she's softened my heart a little." Throttle's ears perked at that. "Harley?" Mace shrugged. "Put it this way, she's still here; she's waiting for you; all you have to do is let me beat you up some." Throttle immediately frowned at that. "Why?"

Mace sighed softly. "Ok, look. I told the stupid fat shit of a General I'm free-lancing for that tonight I'd be on an assassination mission. The target was supposed to be you; but he just waved me off. I've got cash pouring out of my ass, so I can afford to lose some by not completing it. Plus, like I said, I may be a dick; but I'm not a monster. As far as I see it; this will at least clear my name with Vincent if nothing else. I'm fine with my karma being about as low as the Sand Raiders, but I still want to improve it, so I'm not on their level." Throttle shrugged.

"Alright, so where is she?" Mace nodded; and there she was. Her fur was patchy and she was a far bit thinner; but she looked healthy considering. "She's got a few scrapes, but nothing a few days rest won't fix." Mace said as he impassionately watched Throttle and Harley embrace. "Also, I should warn you. The fishes are after her too. She was my help-mate on a few spy missions in their bases, so she needs protective custody." Throttle just nodded.

"Thank you, Mace. This means more then you could know." Throttle said as he sent Harley outside. "You said you wanted to beat me up in return for this. I only ask you two things. "And they would be?" Mace enquired, his face acquiring the evil smirk it was famous for. "Number 1; stay away from my eyes. And Number 2; no low blows. Fair enough?" Mace and Throttle locked eyes; Throttle trying to suss Mace out.

"Fair enough. You will not see me again after tonight. I'm being shipped off-world in a few days. Take care of Mars, Throttle." Mace took a few slow steps forward... then sucker-punched him. The tan mouse collapsed as he was then kicked in the chest; then punched and kicked all over. Two long, painful hours later; Mace had finished; then whistled for Harley to come back as he tore off into the night.

When Harley returned; Throttle was lying in a bloody heap. She'd started treating his injuries; most of which were minor, but she knew from feeling his ribs and arm, there were injuries below the surface. Looking through her bag, she came across a hypodermic needle. Then her ears perked as she mentally did a victory dance. Mace had told her that if she had been badly hurt; the needle would help her until she got to hospital. Inside it was a powerful painkiller, with no side effects.

She crossed her fingers, then jabbed the needle into Throttle's arm; injecting the bright red serum into him. The tan mouse visibly flinched at that; then blearily looked at her, mouthing words, but not speaking. She just nodded, rubbing his ripped ears gently, before kissing his cheek and giving him some water that he eagerly gulped down.

The cool water was like oil in a rusty machine; his vocal chords finding the strength to work properly. "H- Hey Harley... You ok?" He wheezed out softly. "Yeah, I'm ok... you're not though..." She replied as she kept him still. "Harley-girl; we should get out of here. We're miles in Rat territory and if they come snooping around here, we're screwed." Harley sighed softly "Alright, but you MUST be careful. From what I can tell, you have some cracked ribs and maybe a broken arm... apart from some light other injuries."

Throttle gently checked his muzzle, wincing a little despite it not being his broken arm. "Ok... let's go." He sighed softly as he tried sitting up; Harley at his side to assist him. His movements were jerky and awkward; then again, he had two broken ribs, a broken arm; dislocated tail, heavy bruises almost all of his body and some fairly hefty kicks to the gut. The fact he was still moving at all was surprising. As he shakily stood up; his body was screaming at him to stop; besides the pain-killers.

"Harley... we get out of this... I fucking owe you my life..." Throttle said through his wheezed pants as he hobbled towards his bike. She smiled, gazing at his battered form. "No you don't, Throttle. You know I treated far worse... It's the job of a medic to look after her troops... speaking of which, How's Vinnie going?" She said softly as she helped him clumsily mount his bike; then she slipped on behind him.

"He hasn't changed a bit..." The tan mouse chuckled softly; his bike roaring into life and carefully pulling away from the burnt out house and back towards Brimstone. "He's been missing you though... I can see it in his eyes..." The tan mouse's voice died off as he slowly increased his speed; wanting to get to the hospital before he fell unconscious again. The hopeful voice that replied gave him some new strength. "Well, it's good he hasn't forgotten about me..."

Throttle smiled behind his helmet; the lights of Brimstone beginning to appear on the horizon as they sped closer to home. "Modo and I haven't either, babe... all I can say is: Welcome Home..."


End file.
